mfbrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Mukuro Rokudo
Mukuro Rokudo is Kurokiri Genk's former and the person that sharing body & the same powers to Delya Kazuma. Appearance Mukuro has a short blue haired-pineapple hair styled hair,he has red right eye with six kanji in his eye and blue left eye,he wears kurokiri genk's jacket,shoes and trousers and wears a t-shirt in the jacket. History As revealed in a flashback sequence, Mukuro Rokudo was born into a mafia family and was one of the children experimented on by the mafias. Five years prior to the main storyline, Mukuro killed his captors with his abilities and offered Ken Otonashi , children who were also experimented on, a chance to join him in his new quest to destroy the "insignificant" world. Later on, Mukuro was adopted into a Mafia Family in Northern Italy. However, unbeknownst to the Famiglia, Mukuro was periodically controlling one of its Members, and using him to kill others, eventually making him kill his own Family and several Mafia Family in Northern Italy. Since then, Mukuro had that guy under his complete control, using him as a "Fake Mukuro" who is eventually mistakenly identified as the real Mukuro in a picture, whereas the real Mukuro is said to have never been photographed, although on two occasions, the real Mukuro has been shown to have been photographed. Anything else Mukuro did in recent years remains a mystery, but it is mentioned that he, along with Ken had been locked up in a high security Italian prison, which is reserved for the most dangerous of Mafia criminals who have even committed crimes against the Mafia itself. Two weeks prior to the Kurokiri Genk's appearance in the story, they staged a jailbreak on the eve of Mukuro's execution, resulting in the death of several wardens and prisoners, and later the escape of other dangerous criminals. Fang's Revenge Arc Mukuro,Delya and the other legendary blader go inside Fang's tower to defeat him and his team.He,Delya,Chris,Sakyo,Vania,And Dynamis fights Meredy,when they almost lose,He and Delya become one and defeat Meredy.After Gingka won against Fang,the dark power make the beyblade in the world destroyed and people that trapped in Fang's tower is 13. Future Arc 4 years later,the curse gone and theyre back to theyre real age,Mukuro and the others get the power of star fragments again but not in beyblade but theyre magic strength.At one day,Margarette is kidnapped by a person that say he is one of grimoire's member,grimoire wants to destroy the world with Margarette's power after grimoire defeatsMukuro and the others.They go to grimoire's base and fights grimoire's member.Mukuro and Delya fights 3rd member of grimoire,Io Hibari.After they won against hibari,they fight Phantom with nara and team and margarette that manage to escape,and they won against them. Chibi OVA Arc Abilities *'Special Move:Six Paths of Reincarnation': Claiming that his body has gone through all six paths to Hades possibly due to the experiments he underwent as a child which were carved into his memories, Mukuro is granted six powerful skills. When using these skills, a Japanese kanji numeral from 1-6 (一，二，三，四，五，六) corresponding to the realm he has entered appears on his right eye. *'Genju Gagaia': Mukuro uses the glove that able to turn illusions into reality to create man-eating crows that eat the opponent. *'Genju Mugaia': He combines his illusion with Delya's illusion and creates a much more powerful version of Genju Gagaia. *'Poison Illusion:'He creates an illusion that full of poison and co2. *'Thunder':He creates thunder from his hand Relationship -Delya Kazuma He rescue her life and from that day,she following him.Mukuro first came upon her, while he was taking a stroll through one of his illusions. When Delya was thinking to herself about how her life would finally end due to a car accident that caused her to lose her right eye and most of her organs, Mukuro's voice tells her that it would not end. To his surprise, she was able to hear his voice and reply back, which is when he takes her into his Illusion. He told her that they are alike, and he proceeds to activate his Sixth Realm. By possessing her body, he created illusionary organs for her, allowing her to live. as long as Delya is alive, Mukuro can exist, and as long as Mukuro exists, Delya can continue living. '''-'''Kurokiri Genk Member He is the one who found all members of Kurokiri Genk and save all of them(except Chris,because Chris only enter his group because Delya).All members of Kurokiri Genk call him Mukuro-sama to show theyre love of theyre master(except Chris). -Ken Otonashi He is Mukuro's comrad since childhood. Ken are very loyal to Mukuro, who had saved him when he was younger, and he willingly help him even if it costs them their lives, referring Mukuro as 'the place where they belong'. Mukuro sometimes feels irritated when Ken start fighting and even referred them as his tools; however, he actually tolerates and cares Ken.When Ken die,he definitely looks like crying and inside of his heart he say that you done a good job,Ken. -Artemis At first,Artemis join his gang because he thinks that Mukuro is strong.But later,he starts to friend with Mukuro,Ken and Delya.When Artemis die,Mukuro say in his heart that he hopes Artemis and Ken have a peaceful long naps. Trivia *Mukuro stated that he likes Japanese school uniforms *His favorite food is chocolate, and he hates spicy foods. *His favorite colors are black and purple. *He doesnt think Kurokiri genk are his friends but he think they are his tool to destroy the world of mafias even what he said is incorrect because he protect Ken,artemis and Delya when theyre in trouble *Mukuro is said to be quite popular because Delya,Flan and Hideyoshi likes him Image Gallery e.JPG mukuro fight.JPG|mukuro want to using mist barrier mukuro excited.JPG|mukuro smiles mukuro kill io.JPG|mukuro's words when kill io hibari E.jpg Mukuro with.jpg Future delya(after using her taboo).jpg|mukuro(only clothes without a face)with future delya Ai.jpg Chr.jpg Category:Kurokiri genk Category:Male